


The Real Volpina

by OliviaKenobi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya as Volpina, because Lila is a thot, real Volpina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKenobi/pseuds/OliviaKenobi
Summary: Alya is surprised to come home one day to find a small box in her room.There's a new heroine in town.





	The Real Volpina

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first mlb fanfiction so I hope you enjoy :) this was very fun to write and I tried making it fairly accurate. Also yes I call Lila a thot. And yes the villain is really stupid.

     Alya dashed through the park, eager to arrive at the scene of the newest villain. She passed a deserted baking contest and a fountain with some birds bathing in it, oblivious to the blasts echoing up ahead. Bursting out of the park, she turned a corner to find herself in front of a grocery store. She would have kept going, but eased to a stop after seeing an old man. He grunted as he struggled to carry his grocery bag, hefting it up a bit higher before it came crashing down, spilling an assortment of items. Alya quickly walked over to him, "Let me help you out." She kneeled down to grab the food and packed them into the bag.

     The man readjusted his wooden cane and peered down as she collected the groceries. "Thank you young lady. I'm sorry to trouble you; you looked like you were in a hurry." He smiled, the kind grin making Alya smile herself as she stood up with the full bag.

     "It's no problem," Alya replied and offered the bag to him, "But I suggest getting home soon, with the villain and all."

     "I'll take your suggestion," the old man said, gently taking the bag from her. Once again, he smiled. Alya returned it, and, eager to arrive at the scene on time, scooted away politely.

 

* * *

 

 

     Yes, this was great! The footage from earlier that day was some of the best she had ever recorded. It was a big hit on her blog, and the news had even used some of it on television. She grinned ecstatically as she called Marinette after viewing the news. "Hey Marinette, have you seen the video I got of today on my blog yet? It is a-MAZ-ing girl, you have to check it out!"

     "I haven't had a chance to, I've been busy with my geography homework," her friend replied, "But I will the first chance I get."

     The homework! "Dang it, I forgot all about it! Sorry, I gotta go and finish it. Make sure to watch that video! See ya at school tomorrow."

     Marinette waved, "Bye Alya!" and ended the face-to-face video call.

     Alya trotted upstairs to her room and plopped down on her beanbag with her geography book. "Time to study up. Hooray," she groaned to herself sarcastically, but opened up her book despite her less-than-eager to mood. She was about to start when something caught her eye: an ornate, little box sitting on the table beside her.

     "What's this?" she asked aloud, picking it up. Curiously, Alya turned it over in her hands. There was no lock, and so she just opened it up. Inside lay a necklace of a fox tail. Suddenly, a flash of orange burst from the book and something flew out, a small, blurry streak. Alya cried out in surprise and then gaped as it came to a floating rest in front of her. The creature's eyes were a shining purple and the top of her head was adorned with tall, fluffy ears. "What--what are you?" she asked, a mix of wonderment and curiosity in her voice.

     The floating creature beamed at her with a slightly sly expression, "I'm Trixx," she replied, those purple eyes mischievously twinkling, "I'm a Kwami."

     Alya blinked, "Say what now? What's a Kwami? How'd you get in my room?"

     "A Kwami is a creature who grants powers. I grant the powers of illusion and flight. Congrats, you're a superhero," Trixx said simply.

     "Wait, a superhero? Like Ladybug!?" Alya asked, thoroughly excited. Was this a dream? She pinched herself to make sure, and the only result was the small lines from her fingernails on her skin. "So I'm going to join them? I'll get to fly? Make illusions and stuff?" Alya suddenly stopped and stared suspiciously at the Kwami, "This sounds a lot like Volpina."

     Trixx rolled her eyes, "That other Volpina girl was a fake. And not even a good one. But you--" she gestured to the teen, "You're going to be the real one." As soon as she finished saying this, Alya's phone beeped a notification. The Kwami flew over to see what it was. She grinned at Alya after reading it, "And just in time, there's a villain in town! Let's go! Put on the necklace and say 'fly away' to transform!"

     "Uh, sure thing!" replied the girl, ditching her confusion. If Lila could be Volpina without training or even a small how-to book, she could too, right? With a quick "Fly away!" Alya was no more. Taking her place was Volpina, heroine of Paris.

 

* * *

 

 

     "Over there!" Zooming through the Paris sky with her famous yo-yo, Ladybug was a red streak against the usually-idyllic backdrop of Paris, which was currently being wrecked on by Hawk Moth's latest akumituzed victim. Chat Noir followed her lead closely behind; leaping and landing, leaping and landing on the rooftops they owned. He raced across a large, flat building and catapulted himself over an intersection. In the distance, the cat hero heard the roars of the villain stampeding through the streets. As the iconic duo neared, Chat Noir could see Paris's latest threat hoisting up his weapon after reloading it.

     He began spraying the city with the weapon full of ammunition: a large piping bag stuffed with pastel pink frosting, and angrily shouting things like, "haha, get frosted!" If both of his hands, or rather, paws weren't busy catapulting him across the city, Chat Noir would've smacked his own face from the lack of originality. He had way better jokes and puns.

     The duo landed on the top of a roof, where below trampled the villain, his torrent of anger continually streaming out from his mouth. "Well, somebody added too much salt to this recipe," jested the cat to Ladybug, which landed him an eye roll from the latter.

     "Save Paris now, make puns later," she replied, throwing her yo-yo to the other side of the square and swinging across.  
He briefly watched her start before he followed behind. Oh, how he loved her.

 

* * *

 

 

     Flying was a joyous affair, and it would've been even more pleasant had it not been for the villainous presence terrorizing her city. The fox heroine zoomed through the sky to the source of the problem. Suddenly, she saw it: the akuma victim, right in front of the Dupain-Chengs' bakery! He was spraying... frosting? out of a piping bag and shouting threats to Ladybug and Chat Noir, who had engaged him in battle already. Volpina shook her head and muttered to herself before swooping down and landing on top of Marinette's house, where they had so often casually chatted. If only she knew what she was doing now; her friend wouldn't believe it, and the superhero stifled giggled at the thought of Marinette's face. Unfortunately, she knew it couldn't happen, however comical the idea. Ladybug and Chat Noir, she learned long ago, had a strict no-reveal policy (or at least, Ladybug did).

     Volpina reached down for her flute and placed it in front of her face. So, she just played it, right? Lila the thot did, and Volpina highly doubted that she ever learned to play the actual flute. Experimentally, she blew through it, producing a small, glowing ball at the tip, and was surprised at how natural it felt to play. She flicked her fingers across the holes, and the ball grew brighter. Interesting, she thought, and threw the ball next to her. It formed into a mirror image of herself. Volpina and her double shared a grin of mischievous delight, and the original peered down at the battle excitedly, "Time to get to work!"

     She leaped down onto the street below, in front of the bakery door, while sending her double behind him. "Hey, you there! Frosting Boy!" The villain whipped around and blinked a confused look, and the other two superheroes paused, mid-battle.

     "Volpina!?" they cried in unison, Ladybug's filled with annoyance and confusion while Chat's was just simply bewilderment. Quickly, they recovered, glancing at her periodically and attacking Frosting Dude at the same time.

     "I thought Hawk Moth only akumitized one victim at a time," Ladybug commented as she strung her yo-yo around the villain's arm, trying to stop the onslaught of frosting, "Maybe this Frosting Guy wasn't as angry as his usual prey and he needs backup." She grunted as his arm pulled her across the street, and Ladybug ended up as a heap on the pavement briefly before springing back up again.

     "I'm Frosting Master, not Frosting Guy!" he yelled, pride injured.

     "No, no, I'm not an akuma victim!" Volpina defended herself, pushing down her annoyance. After all, the fake Volpina left quite an impression on them, especially Ladybug. "I'm the real Volpina, with an actual miraculous and stuff. No worries." With that, she bounded into the fight, swinging her flute and occasionally playing it. Mr. Frosting was swarmed with foxes, urgently trying to spray them all to find the real Volpina. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir discussing, the former's face looking quite skeptical.

 

* * *

 

 

     "There's a real Volpina, we know that. We also know that Frosting Dude is a real victim; you already mentioned he's a rival baker to the Dupain-Chengs. Which, speaking of that, how did you know?"

     "It's not important," his spotted partner replied quickly, "Keep going."

     "Anyways, Hawk Moth has never akumitized more than one victim at a time. Even the Puppeteer was just controlling the others; she was the only one actually akumitized. I think that this Volpina's the real deal," he paused as the new heroine was blasted with frosting, "Let's help out."

     Ladybug frowned, but Chat Noir could feel her suspicions ebbing into the background as she let her battle instincts replace them, "All right, let's go. But if you're wrong..."

     "Glad you have so much faith in me, m'lady," grinned the cat, and he launched himself into the flurry of foxes.

 

* * *

 

 

     "About time," panted Volpina as she ducked a frosting blast and hurriedly played her flute to create another double, "Thanks for trusting me."

     Ladybug swung her yo-yo rapidly enough to make a shield, deflecting the pink frosting, "You haven't gained my trust yet."

     "That's fine," the fox hero replied, her tone suggesting a shrug that wasn't possible to perform due to the fighting. She jumped over Frosting Master (what a lame name, the thought flickered through her mind) and twirled her flute to block a pink glob.

     Beside her, Chat Noir landed and shot a look to Ladybug, "Hey now, no need to be so friendly," which earned him an annoyed glance from the red clad heroine. He grinned in his trademark manner, looking at Volpina, "You can see her obvious love for me, am I right?"

     "Oh yes, of course," replied the fox, inwardly quite amused. On the other side of the battle, Ladybug made a hmph sound and threw her yo-yo on top of the Dupain-Cheng's building, right on the bars of Marinette's balcony. Following suit, Chat Noir vaulted up and away from the Frosting Master, and Volpina flew up close behind.

     "This isn't working," Ladybug stated the obvious, while Chat Noir glanced around the balcony. "Let's move this battle away from the bakery, where he can refill his piping bag."

     Volpina snapped her fingers, "The park. We should go there."

     "The park? But there was a baking contest there earlier. That's just more frosting," Chat Noir said as he switched back his attention to the task.

     "If you think about it, he's a baker, right? An angry baker. So, what place better to find an angry baker than a contest he lost at?"

     Ladybug was silent for a moment, connecting invisible dots inside her head, "That would explain his anger at pa--this bakery's owner. Yes... and villains never function as well when they're angry." She nodded to Volpina, "Let's go," and zipped off.

     "Nice going," Chat Noir commented, launching himself into the air. "Come and get us! Or are you whipped cream already?" he taunted the villain, who easily took the bait. Volpina shook her head at the pun (she could begin see how Ladybug could become so fed up with them) and streaked away into the sky after the two heroes.

     The battle ended as you'd usually suspect; Chat Noir used his Cataclysm, and Ladybug used her lucky charm to get them out of an sticky situation of vanilla glaze. When all was said and done, the deevilized butterfly fluttered off with Ladybug's farewell of "Bye bye, little butterfly," and the duo stood ready to pound it. Then, seeing their new fellow hero, they paused. Chat Noir gestured to Ladybug, who sucked up a sigh and turned to Volpina.

     "Would you like to pound it with us?"

     Volpina blinked, surprised. At first, she was quite tempted to say yes, she really was. After all, she did help save the day, so on some level, she deserved it. But as she peered at the friends, the bug-and-cat duo who saved Paris time and time again, she realized what pound it signified. It was much more than a simple fist bump; it was their bond of trust and love, whether the friendship type or romantic as Chat suggested.

     She smiled at the two of them sincerely, placing her flute back into its spot, "I'd love to, but that's your thing. I wouldn't want to take it away from you."

     Now Ladybug was the one who was surprised, but she didn't let much of it show. Instead, she let a thoughtful smile grace her lips and nodded to Volpina once, "All right, thank you." She and her long time partner pounded it as the akuma victim stood up, confused.

     Chat Noir's ring beeped, interrupting it, and he slightly bowed and flashed a charming look to Ladybug, "I'll see you later, m'lady." He tossed his staff in the air and nodded once in a complimentary manner to the fox heroine, "You too, Volpina. See you later," and vaulted off.

     Just after, Ladybug's own miraculous warned her that time was nearly up. Her yo-yo was in midair when she turned around to look at the other heroine, "Welcome to the team, Volpina." Her smile was genuine and she added a little gleam to her eyes, "And don't worry, you've gained my trust." With that, she was off.

 

* * *

 

     

     "Can you believe it? I'm on the team!" Alya jumped up and down in her room before flopping onto her beanbag, exhausted from the evening's activities. Draped on the table next to her, Trixx munched on some grapes.

     "Actually, I can," replied the Kwami, but after the look Alya gave, she quickly added, "You did well though. You earned it." Next to her, Alya's phone beeped an alert tone. The Kwami floated on over and checked the screen, reading the notifications, "Uh, Alya, people are asking for an update on your blog."

     "The Ladyblog!" Alya bolted up in her seat and grabbed her phone, "How am I going to run it while also saving Paris with Ladybug at the same time!?" She groaned and flopped back onto the beanbag.

     "You're going to find that being a normal girl and a superhero is going to be busy enough, Alya. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to run a full time blog at the same time. That will be too much, trust me," Trixx's eyes were sympathetic, "Pass on the account to someone you trust."

     However much she hated giving up her blog, the teen knew the Kwami was probably right. She sighed, "All right. I'll ask Marinette about it at school. And," she added, lightening up, "I'll ask her what she thinks about Volpina. You know, to get the civilian perspective on things," she winked to Trixx. She reached down to her geography book on the floor, and set it on her lap, "But for now, I'll do my homework."


End file.
